Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein can be related to ophthalmic visualization systems. More specifically, embodiments described herein can relate to providing a location indicator in a field of view of surgical microscope during an ophthalmic surgical procedure. The location indicator can allow a surgeon to correlate locations within an optical coherence tomography (OCT) image with locations in the surgical field, such as a patient's eye.
Related Art
Ophthalmic microsurgical procedures can require precision cutting and/or removing of various body tissues of the patient's eye. A user, such as a surgeon or other medical professional, can visualize the patient's eye using a surgical microscope. Image-guided surgical intervention can be possible with technologies such as optical coherence tomography (OCT). OCT can be a noninvasive, high resolution, cross-sectional imaging modality. The OCT image can guide the surgeon during the ophthalmic surgical procedure. However, the surgeon can find it difficult to identify where in the patient's eye anatomical features shown in the OCT image are located.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that allow the surgeon to correlate locations within the patient's eye and the OCT image by addressing one or more of the needs discussed above.